


There's Still a Chance

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Clubbing, Digital Art, Fanart, Feelings, HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019, M/M, New Beginnings, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Perciver - Freeform, Post-War, Reunions, Second Chances, breaking traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: With a fresh start ahead of them, Oliver and Percy break the tradition of attending the usual New Year's eve parties and spend their night dancing together at a Muggle club instead. They're still young. Life is short.And they both realise some things, such as:How they've fancied the hell out of each other for years. How they should have done this sooner. That they're never leaving each other again, and that they really needed to find a place away from prying eyes so they can make up for lost time.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	There's Still a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For mini_fest 2019: using the prompts- end of second war- new year=new beginnings (2010) and breaking tradition (2019)
> 
> This was sooo fun to draw! How Oliver was able to convince Percy to go to a club with him of all places, well, I'm sure they were able to settle on a good bargain. ;P I love how fancy (and handsome) these two lads are. Hope you do too. Cheers, and enjoy!


End file.
